


everything all at once

by unhappyrefrain



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Post-57th Expedition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unhappyrefrain/pseuds/unhappyrefrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin can be selfish, too. (episode 22 spoilers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything all at once

**Author's Note:**

> umm hanji uses they/them/their pronouns because i headcanon them like that whoops.
> 
> this is actually the first snk thing i've written so... please do leave comments or suggestions, i'm not too confident in writing these kids, so!

Armin is soft and quiet like an ocean but you know what lies underneath.

* * *

"Eren," he sobs, "Eren Eren Eren," like you're not the one hurting, like he funnels your pain, repeating your name as a mantra, voice stunted and broken by the stumbling of the cart over cobblestones. And you're crying, God, why are you crying? It's not that you see your death coming up behind you and before you as a tingling in the base of your spine; it's that you didn't see their deaths until they happened, quick and sudden and like candles snuffed out one by one, a glittering existence just suddenly vanishing. crushed like skulls. 

There are no bodies in the back but the smell of blood. Petra will not come home. Gunther will not come home. Auruo will not come home, Erd will not come home, broken bodies all gone. Armin cries because you are crying. Silently, yes you are, but the tears are hot like blood.

"They're going to take you away from me-- they're-- from us," he is sobbing but he catches himself a little and you heard it, that he can be selfish and he can want you, and it's not just Mikasa and Levi and the people who said they would protect you, it's not just Hanji who talked to you about their theories and wailed when their two Titans were murdered-- like humans, humans are murdered, and Hanji nearly treated them as humans. Titans are killed. Humans are murdered.

No, but it's not just them, it's Armin, Armin who feels weak in the knees and like he could never be enough to protect you, you go off and make impulsive decisions and not even Mikasa could defend you forever so why should he even pretend to assume any responsibility to take care of you? He loves you, he does.

* * *

 

The cart rattles endlessly against the streets and you are nearly thankful for the sound. It blocks out the murmuring of people disappointed.

"If they take you they'll kill you," he's whimpering. "They'll cut you apart and then get rid of you." And his voice is shaking and he drinks up the pain he thinks you aren't conscious enough to feel.

But feel you do and you wish you didn't.


End file.
